Ça a toujours été toi
by prunelle05
Summary: Quelques mois après le départ des Cullen, Bella reçoit un appel urgent d'un vieil ami lui demandant de l'aide. Que va-t-elle faire ? Qui est cet ami et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de son aide ? Et si Bella n'avait pas tout dit aux Cullen… Et si elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire… Qu'est-elle réellement ?


**Ça a toujours été toi.**

**Résumé :**

Quelques mois après le départ des Cullen, Bella reçoit un appel urgent d'un vieil ami lui demandant de l'aide. Que va-t-elle faire ? Qui est cet ami et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de son aide ? Et si Bella n'avait pas tout dit aux Cullen… Et si elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire… Qu'est-elle réellement ?

**Ça a toujours été toi.**

**Point de vue externe :**

Dans la pension Salvatore, tout était calme et une tension lourde était palpable dû aux récents évènements. Pas un bruit pouvait se faire entendre sauf ceux des pas de Stefan Salvatore occupé à marcher de droite à gauche devant la table basse tout en maintenant une main dans ses cheveux brun clair dans un geste de frustration, mais aussi montrant son inquiétude pour le plus âgé des deux frères Salvatore.

En effet, ce dernier s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou un peu plus tôt et, à présent, sa vie tenait plus qu'à un fil très mince et était en danger. Personne ne savait s'il y avait un remède pour empêcher qu'il meure. En plus de cela, Stefan avait du mal à supporter la douleur évidente de son frère. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir et se plaindre de souffrance.

_**« Il y a bien un moyen pour l'aider, Stefan ! Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas rester là les bras croisés en attendant qu'il meure de cette morsure ! »**_ S'exclama Elena en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise dans la pièce de séjour de la maison Salvatore.

_**« Elena a raison… Je ne porte pas particulièrement Damon dans mon cœur, mais il ne mérite pas de mourir dans de telles douleurs. C'est simplement inhumain. »**_ Se mit d'accord Bonnie à sa place tout en feuilletant l'un de ses grimoires de magie à la recherche d'un remède quelconque, mais en ne levant pas les yeux des écrits.

_**« Je connais peut-être quelqu'un… cependant, ça va aussi la mettre en danger. Elle se cache depuis longtemps et si elle revient… ça va chambouler tout pour elle. »**_ Déclara Stefan Salvatore en se levant et en marchant devant l'espace près de la table basse.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ Demanda Elena.

_**« Elle est un hybride. »**_ Déclara Stefan, faisant haleter Elena et Bonnie.

_**« Comment ? »**_ Demanda Bonnie intriguée.

_**« Elle est une sorcière, une sorcière du côté de sa grand-mère maternelle, mais différente de toi, Bonnie. Elle est d'un autre type. Ce n'est pas une sorcière qui utilise la nature. Elle porte aussi le gène de loup-garou du côté de son père. Elle pourrait aider, mais Klaus va être après elle. »**_ Expliqua Stefan en pinçant les lèvres.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ Demanda Elena.

_**« Parce que c'est aussi un hybride et que Klaus va surement la vouloir de son côté. Si elle ne va pas avec lui, il va surement vouloir la tuer. »**_ Dit-il en lâchant la bombe.

Cela dit, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean puis il en sortit un téléphone portable et il composa un numéro avant qu'il mette le combiné contre son oreille et il attendit.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Cela faisait des mois maintenant que les Cullen avaient complètement disparu de ma vie et je m'en portais beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis, comme ma transformation en vampire, mais dans une autre espèce que les Cullen. Je n'avais pas tout à fait été honnête avec les Cullen à mon sujet, mais aussi sur mon manque de connaissance des vampires en général.

Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû être transformé, mais en perdant peu à peu ma vie, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix. Même si j'étais une sorcière et que j'avais le gène de loup-garou, ma vie avait été mise en danger lorsque j'avais utilisé beaucoup de pouvoirs à cause de Victoria et sa petite armée. À ce moment-là, je n'étais qu'une sorcière voulant aider les loups à protéger toutes les personnes à qui je tenais et qui m'étaient proche.

Contrairement à mon père, je n'étais pas un loup-garou avant, étant donné que je n'avais tué personne, mais, à présent, je l'étais. Non seulement, j'étais devenu vampire grâce à un, qui était dans les parages et qui nous avait aidé dans la lutte, mais j'étais également devenu un loup-garou avec le fait que j'avais tué des vampires de Victoria avec mes pouvoirs. J'étais tout de même soulagé que j'avais gardé ma magie, même si j'étais devenu un vampire plus traditionnel que les Cullen.

Le gars m'ayant transformé n'était pas le seul que j'avais rencontré, car j'en avais déjà rencontré plusieurs autres lorsque j'étais à Phoenix et j'étais amie avec deux d'entre eux. Je les avais rencontrés lorsque j'avais 16ans et je maintenais encore plus ou moins le contact avec eux, mais, ces temps-ci, ça avait été moins le cas à cause des Cullen, mais aussi à cause des nombreux problèmes qui avaient eu lieu de leur côté. Il allait falloir que je les contacte dès que je le pouvais et les mettent à jour sur ce qui s'était produit pour moi.

En repensant, j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir dévoilé mon secret aux Cullen, car, maintenant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance ou qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme de la famille. Ils l'avaient tant prétendu, mais, à présent, je voyais clair dans leur jeu macabre. Je n'étais qu'un jouet et un animal de compagnie. Ils l'avaient prouvé lorsqu'ils avaient laissé Edward me quitter seule dans une forêt. Si ce n'avait pas été pour mon père et Sam, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit pour moi. J'avais tellement été dévasté par ses mots durs et cruels que je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser ma magie.

Effectivement, j'étais une sorcière du côté de ma mère, même si elle n'avait jamais eu les gènes, tandis que j'étais loup-garou comme papa. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment les Cullen n'avaient pas découvert à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, ils auraient dû se rendre compte que papa et moi, nous ne sentions pas comme les humains ordinaires.

_**« Hey, Bell's… »**_ M'accueillit mon père lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine tout en me sortant de mes pensées profondes sur les Cullen et ce qui s'était produit dernièrement. _**« Mmh… ça sent bon… » **_Gémit-il en parfumant l'odeur des biscuits que j'étais en train de cuir dans le four.

_**« Ne t'en fais pas… Tu en auras avant les autres du pack… »**_ Ricanais-je en voyant ses yeux envieux lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour ensuite retourner mon attention sur ce que je faisais avant son arrivé, c'est-à-dire, la vaisselle.

_**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu - … »**_ Commença-t-il pour être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa montre dans la confusion parce que nous étions en milieu de soirée et personne n'appelait à cette heure tardive puis il marcha vers le combiné de téléphone accroché au mur de la cuisine où nous étions.

_**« Résidence Swan… »**_ Dit-il formellement lorsqu'il mit le téléphone à son oreille.

_**« Bonjour, chef… c'est Stefan. »**_ Répondit la voix que je pus facilement entendre grâce à mes nouveaux sens développés en étant devenus un vampire comme mes amis Salvatore.

_**« Je te la passe, Stefan… »**_ Déclara mon père en me faisant un signe pour prendre le téléphone.

En réponse, j'hochai la tête puis je m'essuyai les mains avec un torchon. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me dirigeai vers mon père et je lui pris le combiné de la main et le mis à mon oreille, tandis qu'il alla s'assoir à la table, mais en gardant ses yeux sur moi toujours en me regarder avec intérêt.

_**« Allo…»**_ Demandais-je. _**« Stef, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? » **_Continuais-je d'une voix douce, mais tout de même préoccupée.

_**« Damon a été mordu par un loup-garou… »**_ M'annonça-t-il, me faisant geler et tourner mes yeux angoissés vers mon père parce que je savais ce qui pourrait en résulter.

_**« J'arrive dès que possible… »**_ Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

_**« Tu veux que je vienne ? »**_ Demanda mon père en me regardant avec soucis.

_**« Les gens vont se poser trop de questions si tu disparais aussi soudainement. N'oublie pas que tu es le chef de police. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si j'ai besoin, je t'appelle. Par contre, préviens le pack. Je ne dois pas trainer à me diriger vers Mystic Falls. Essaie d'appeler mon créateur afin de lui demander s'il connait un remède. Dès que tu as la réponse, contacte-moi. Fais-moi un message, car je serais probablement en train de conduire.»**_ Lui expliquais-je gravement.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à mon père de répondre que je sortis de la cuisine puis je grimpai à toute hâte les escaliers afin de me rendre dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, je me dirigeai vers ma garde-robe, sortis un sac de voyage, posant dans le fond de celle-ci, puis je mis quelques vêtements au hasard dedans afin que j'aie des vêtements pour quelques jours, ne sachant pas combien de temps j'allais devoir rester là-bas.

Lorsque mon sac fut fermé, je sortis de ma chambre et dévalai les escaliers dans des pas précipités et urgents puis je m'emparai de ma veste en cuir et de mes clés de voiture une fois que je fus dans le hall d'entrée.

_**« Bell's… Tiens… Au cas où… »**_ Dit mon père en précisant lorsque je vis la carte de crédit qu'il me tendit.

_**« Très bien… »**_ Soupirais-je avec résignation parce que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de le lui enlever.

_**« Tu prends quelle voiture ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Le nouveau camion… J'irais plus vite… »**_ Répondis-je en glissant ma veste sur mon dos et en me chaussant de mes converses montantes noires.

_**« Très bien… »**_ Répondit-il en sachant que je n'allais surement pas respecter les limites de vitesse. _**« Fais attention de ne pas te faire prendre. »**_ M'avertit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras protecteurs et de poser un baiser sur mon front. _**« Appelle-moi lorsque tu as du nouveau. »**_ Ajouta-t-il gravement.

_**« Je le ferais. »**_ Dis-je avec un sourire crispé et rempli d'inquiétude.

_**« Sois prudente. »**_ Me dit-il lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour sortir.

_**« Toujours. »**_ Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil complice.

Cela dit, je sortis de la maison tout en refermant la porte derrière moi et je me dirigeai vers le garage se trouvant sur le côté de la maison. Encore une chose que les Cullen ignoraient. Ils pensaient que c'était un vieux débarras, mais en réalité, c'était un garage. Dedans se trouvait plusieurs voitures dont une Camaro, une Mustang et un camion Chevrolet nouvelle génération par rapport à celui que j'avais l'habitude de conduire. Il y avait également deux motos.

Après m'être assise derrière le siège conducteur du camion et après avoir posé mon sac sur le côté passager, je mis le moteur en route puis je sortis du garage en douceur.

Lorsque ce fut fait, les portes du garage se refermèrent et je redémarrai, mais, cette fois-ci, en trombe, ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus et je conduisis en direction de la Virginie.

Au bout de très longues heures de conduite et en étant soulagé que je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que lorsque j'étais humaine, j'atteignis les limites de la ville de Mystic Falls et je continuai à conduire afin de me rendre dans la direction où je savais se situait la Pension Salvatore.

À la fin d'encore un long moment, je m'arrêtai devant une immense maison et coupai le moteur de mon camion pour ensuite en sortir aussi vite que possible à ma vitesse vampire et je comparus devant la porte en chêne. N'ayant pas le temps d'attendre, car celui-ci pressait, j'appuyai mon doigt sur la sonnette et je l'y laissai jusque ce que quelqu'un daigne m'ouvrir.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps parce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour faire apparaitre un Stefan très agacé. Je fis un sourire narquois à cela parce que je savais que j'allais lui causer ce genre de réaction.

_**« Bella ? Qu'est-ce - … »**_ Dit-il en voyant mon état vampire.

_**« Pas le temps… Laisse-moi entrer que je vérifie sur Damon… »**_ Répliquais-je d'un ton pressant.

_**« Mais - … »**_ Protesta-t-il me faisant perdre patience.

_**« Bon sang, Stefan ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »**_ Grognais-je irrité.

_**« OK… entre ! »**_ Fit-il en se reculant.

Aussitôt, je volai à l'intérieur de la maison et j'utilisai mon odorat pour m'aider à me diriger.

Très vite, j'atteignis la salle de séjour, mais je ne prêtai pas attention aux occupants parce que je me précipitai dans les escaliers et les grimpai à vitesse vampire.

Finalement, j'atteignis le bout du couloir et j'ouvris doucement la porte. J'entrai alors sans faire de bruit tout en observant Damon couché sur son lit étant endormi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas paisiblement. Pas lorsque je pouvais entendre ses gémissements de douleur et lorsque je pouvais le remarquer étant couvert de sueur.

_**« Tu as encore trouvé un moyen pour attirer l'attention sur toi… »**_ Fis-je remarquer en plaisantant, même si ce n'était pas dans mon état d'esprit, mais je savais Damon et il n'était pas du genre à vouloir que l'on le plaigne.

À l'entente de ma voix, il ouvrit les yeux et me fit l'un de ses fameux sourires en coin.

_**« Que fais-tu ici ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser, mais il siffla très vite dans la douleur à cause de la morsure.

Aussitôt, j'apparus à côté de son lit, ce qui le surprit, car il me regarda avec un sourcil relevé en questionnement. Je ne répondis pas et haussai les épaules pour ensuite l'aider à se placer plus confortablement contre la tête de lit tout en remettant en place son oreiller.

_**« Stefan m'a appelé, bien sûr… Je suis donc venu à la rescousse… Tu ne croyais quand même que j'allais te laisser mourir…»**_ Murmurais-je en me dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour ensuite revenir avec un gant humide.

Une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Damon, je me posai à côté de lui sur le bord du lit et je passai le gant humide le long de son front et du reste de son visage tout en faisant la même chose dans son cou et dans la partie où sa chemise était déboutonnée.

_**« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais là que pour mes beaux yeux… »**_ Rétorqua-t-il dans le sarcasme.

_**« Toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de toi-même à ce que je vois ! »**_ Rétorquais-je avec un sourcil relevé tout en continuant à essayer de refroidir son corps à cause du poison.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes, je mis le gant sur le côté, sur la table de chevet, et je vérifiai avec ma main s'il était encore brulant. Satisfaite, je me reculai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

_**« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est passé par la tête à narguer un loup-garou ? »**_ Demandais-je avec reproche.

_**« M'ennuyais… »**_ Répondit-il nonchalant.

À cela, je fermai les yeux en réprimant un cri d'exaspération et je pinçai l'arête de mon nez dans la frustration, mais aussi afin de m'empêcher de le frapper pour sa stupidité. Pourtant, l'envie était très présente. Je devais serrer fermement mes poings sur mes cuisses pour ne pas le faire.

Après un instant, j'ouvris les yeux tout en secouant la tête puis j'enlevai ma veste en cuir, veste qu'il m'avait offerte, et je relevai l'une des manches de ma chemise rouge sang.

_**« Bois… »**_ Dis-je avec autorité en lui tendant mon poignet.

_**« Non. »**_ S'obstina-t-il.

_**« Damon… »**_ L'avertis-je dans un grognement exaspéré tout en tournant légèrement la tête lorsque je sentis la présence de Stefan, d'un humain et une sorcière, mais différente de moi.

_**« Je ne boirais pas ton sang. »**_ Insista-t-il. _**« Je t'en ai fait la promesse lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et je ne brise pas mes promesses. » **_Ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

_**« C'était avant lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Je ne le suis plus et mon sang est un remède parce que mon côté loup-garou s'est débloqué. Je te le dirais plus tard, c'est une trop longue histoire pour maintenant. »**_ Répliquais-je d'un ton cinglant en devenant en colère avec son état borné. _**« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix dans ce cas ! »**_ Dis-je avec finalité, faisant ricaner Stefan parce qu'il savait que je pouvais être très têtu et obstiné lorsque je le voulais.

_**« Que va-t-elle faire ? »**_ Demanda L'humaine à Stefan.

_**« Tu vas voir… »**_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur mon interaction avec Damon en ayant ses bras croisés.

Après cela, je me mis sur Damon et je l'immobilisai avec l'aide de mon pouvoir. Avec un ongle, je fis une entaille dans ma peau puis je forçai mon poignet dans sa bouche.

Au début, il lutta en essayant de repousser mon poignet, mais, finalement, en étant plus faible à cause du poison de la morsure, il abdiqua et commença à boire mon sang.

Je n'avais jamais donné mon sang volontairement, mais, avec Damon, ça se sentait si naturel, mais aussi intime en quelque sorte. Je devais me forcer à ne pas gémir en constatant le petit problème de Damon en dessous de moi, je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il était autant affecté que moi. J'avais toujours été attiré par lui depuis ma première rencontre, mais je n'avais jamais rien tenté parce que son amitié était bien trop importante pour moi que pour la ruiner à cause de cela. En plus, je connaissais comment était Damon et je ne voulais pas être son jouet. Durant tout le temps qu'il buvait de mon poignet, nos yeux étaient fixés sur l'autre.

En fin de compte, je retirai mon poignet de la bouche de Damon puis je l'assommai avec ma magie afin qu'il puisse dormir et en toute honnêteté, je ne voulais pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer parce que j'étais confuse au sujet de mes sentiments.

Le revoyant depuis une si longue période me faisait réaliser que ce n'était pas une simple attirance et je savais que rien ne serait possible avec lui toujours accroché à Katherine et, devinant les choses comme je pensais qu'elles étaient, je pouvais supposer qu'il avait succombé au charme de l'humaine près de Stefan. Après tout, elle était une copie et en la voyant, je sus qu'elle était un sosie.

Stefan et Damon m'avaient raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur histoire et ce que Katherine avait fait et j'espérais que ce sosie n'était pas comme cette chienne.

De ce que je savais, les sosies agissaient toutes pareilles. Si je le savais, c'était grâce à mon créateur, il avait également rencontré un sosie et lui ainsi que son frère s'étaient pratiquement battu pour elle. C'était à chaque fois la même histoire. Elle se répétait sans cesse.

Doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller Damon, je me redressai et essayai de me relever, mais la main de Damon attrapa mon poignet en le tenant fermement.

Me mordant la lèvre, je la desserrai délicatement puis je me relevai du lit pour ensuite le couvrir et caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre en affichant un petit sourire sur mon visage en le voyant dormir. J'avais toujours trouvé que c'était un magnifique spectacle à regarder. Il était si paisible, si serein et son masque arrogant et sarcastique n'était pas mis en place pour cacher la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée à cause de cette chienne qui l'avait joué, utilisé et manipulé.

M'étant rassuré qu'il était bien endormi, je fis mon chemin vers la porte et Stefan hocha la tête afin de signaler aux deux autres de descendre. Elles se retournèrent et commencèrent à marcher le long du couloir pour ensuite tourner vers la droite et ensuite emprunter l'escalier.

Avec un regard de soulagement de la part de Stefan, nous les suivîmes et nous descendîmes afin de nous rendre dans le salon.

Une fois que nous fumes dans le salon, je marchai vers la cheminée et je regardai un instant vers le bar en ayant l'irrésistible envie d'ennuyer Damon, mais je me ravisai et tournai mon attention vers le sosie et la sorcière s'étant installé dans le canapé, tandis que Stefan était debout près du canapé.

Remarquant mon regard douteux et quelque peu hostile vis-à-vis du sosie, il se plaça plus près d'elle comme si pour la protéger en sachant comment je pouvais être parce que oui, la Bella que j'avais été avec les Cullen était juste un rôle. Je n'étais pas réellement comme ça.

_**« Bella… Elle n'est pas comme Katherine… »**_ Dit-il en essayant de me convaincre de faire marche arrière.

_**« Euhm… J'en jugerai moi-même, Steffi… »**_ Ricanais-je en retour, lui montrant que je n'allais pas faire marche arrière parce qu'il me le demandait et parce que j'avais envie de l'ennuyer.

_**« Excuse-moi de demander… »**_ Intervint la sorcière d'une voix polie, mais aussi prudente. _**« Mais… qui es-tu ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_**« Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je vais par Bella ou Lizzie lorsqu'il s'agit de Damon. »**_ Fis-je en souriant agréablement à elle.

_**« J'ai lu à propos de ta lignée… Très puissante… »**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**« Ma mère était aussi une sorcière, mais elle n'a jamais voulu faire de la magie. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a tout enseigné. Quel est ton nom ? »**_ Demandais-je intrigué.

_**« Bonnie… Bonnie Bennett… »**_ Répondit-elle.

_**« Ah oui… »**_ Fis-je avec un sourire chaleureux parce que je savais que sa famille et la mienne avaient travaillé ensemble.

_**« Pierce ? »**_ Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé en tournant ma tête vers le sosie.

_**« Elena Gilbert… J'ai été adopté, mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'il y a récemment. Apparemment, je suis de la lignée de Katherine. »**_ Répondit-elle en essayant de se garder ensemble.

_**« J'espère pour toi que tu n'es rien comme elle et que tu n'essaies pas de manipuler Damon… Si tu essaie de jouer le même genre de jeux que Katherine a fait, je peux te jurer que je t'arracherais la tête. »**_ L'avertis-je d'une voix glaciale et tranchante en réprimant difficilement un grognement de sortir par mes lèvres, la faisant tressaillir.

_**« Bella ! Ce n'est pas utile ! »**_ Protesta Stefan.

_**« On verra bien… »**_ Me contentais-je de dire en roulant des yeux.

_**« C'est quoi l'histoire ? »**_ Demanda Stefan en se calmant et se détendant.

_**« Tu te souviens les évènements dont je t'ai parlé à toi et à Damon au sujet des sangs froids avec lesquelles j'ai participé ? »**_ Demandais-je en allant m'assoir dans le fauteuil que je savais était celui de Damon.

_**« Il va te tuer pour ça… mais oui, je me souviens… »**_ Dit-il avec un sourire complice, en sachant que je provoquais Damon pour le faire chier.

_**« Eh bien… »**_ Dis-je en plaçant mes pieds en dehors de l'accoudoir, tandis que je mis mes mains derrière ma tête. _**« Il s'avère que les Cullen ont oublié de prendre en compte un détail lorsqu'ils m'ont quitté. Ils ont oublié la compagne du vampire qu'ils ont tué pour tenter de me protéger parce qu'il était après mon sang. J'aurais très bien pu le faire moi-même, mais je serais devenu un loup-garou et je ne voulais pas que les Cullen apprennent que j'étais une sorcière. Bref… trois mois après qu'ils soient partis de la ville, le pack de métamorphes a commencé à chasser la compagne du dit vampire. Apparemment, elle voulait se venger et qui de mieux que moi lorsqu'elle pensait que j'étais la compagne d'Edward… Enfin, elle a joué avec les métamorphes et mon père durant un petit moment avant qu'elle attaque avec un armé de nouveau-né. Je t'aurais bien appelé, mais c'est venu si brusquement que je n'ai pas pu. Histoire courte, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir et mon gène de loup-garou s'est débloqué parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix que de tué ces vampires. Un vampire était dans les parages et nous a aidés. En fin de compte, utiliser ma magie à si grande fréquence m'a épuisé physiquement et je perdais le combat. J'étais sur le point de mourir lorsque le vampire m'a fait boire son sang. Je ne savais pas si la transformation allait fonctionner à cause du fait que j'étais devenu un loup, mais lui, il était sûr. Bref me voilà vampire, sorcière et loup. » **_Dis-je en haussant les épaules à la fin.

Après cela, Stefan me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que je n'avais plus parlé avec lui ainsi que Damon, et il s'en était passé des choses.

_**« Stef… Est-ce que Damon cache du sang dans le coin ? »**_ Demandais-je en sentant le besoin de me nourrir.

_**« Je vais te chercher cela… Dis-moi… Depuis combien de temps as-tu été transformé comme nous ? »**_ Dit-il en commençant à marcher vers le coin-cuisine.

_**« Environ trois mois à prendre ou à laisser… »**_ Répondis-je avec nonchalance.

_**« Tu as un bon contrôle sur ta soif… »**_ Commenta-t-il.

_**« Stef, tu oublies qui je suis… à chaque fois que je me coupais ou qu'il y avait du sang, j'étais malade. J'ai appris à maitriser ces malaises au fil du temps et je pense que ça a à voir avec mon contrôle de ma soif. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais nourri à la veine jusqu'à présent. »**_ L'informais-je.

_**« Tu as raison sur ta théorie à mon avis… »**_ Fit-il remarquer en revenant avec une tasse rempli de sang.

_**« Merci… J'en avais besoin… Je ne me suis pas nourri avant de partir pour venir ici, car j'ai quitté Forks dans la précipitation. Heureusement que mon père a pris contact avec mon créateur afin de lui demander s'il y avait un remède pour Damon, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »**_ Fis-je pour ensuite porter la tasse à mes lèvres.

_**« Qui est ton créateur ? »**_ Demanda gentiment Bonnie.

_**« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça… »**_ Dis-je à l'attention de Stefan qui me regarda par la suite de façon spéculative. _**« C'est Elijah Mikaelson… »**_ Révélais-je en les regardant tous les trois attentivement attendant leur réaction.

_**« Tu plaisantes ? »**_ Demanda Stefan incrédule.

_**« Non. »**_ Répondis-je.

_**« Et il t'a révélé le remède sans contrepartie de ta part ? »**_ Demanda Elena dubitatif.

_**« Je sais que c'est dur à croire avec votre passé, mais il est agréable avec moi. Il est un peu comme un second père et un grand frère à d'autres moments. Il m'a parlé de son histoire avec vous une fois que je me suis réveillé de ma transition et tout ce que son frère a fait. Il m'a gardé caché dans le but, mais, là, il savait que Damon était important pour moi et étant donné qu'il a découvert le remède après l'histoire avec Rose, il l'a dit à mon père qui m'a informé. Je suis heureuse que j'aie du sang de loup-garou en moi parce que c'est le seul remède. C'est tout de même ironique qu'il faille le sang de loup pour combattre une morsure de loup. Seulement, c'est le mélange de sang de vampire et loup qui fait la différence. En étant ici, je vais surement causer plus de problèmes à cause de Klaus, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Damon dans cet état. Quoique je ne pense pas qu'Elijah va laisser Klaus s'en prendre à moi ou me chercher des ennuis.»**_ Dis-je farouchement et avec conviction.

_**« C'est difficile à croire, surtout après qu'il nous a trahis… »**_ Affirma Elena d'un air penseur.

_**« Mets-toi une seconde à sa place… Durant des années, il a cru que sa famille était morte de la main de son frère puis, du jour au lendemain, il apprend qu'ils ne sont pas réellement morts. S'il n'a pas tué Klaus, c'était uniquement pour découvrir l'emplacement où le reste de ses frères et sa sœur se trouvaient. Crois-moi, il ne va peut-être pas tuer Klaus, mais il va le faire payer tout comme le reste de sa famille lorsqu'ils ne seront plus dans ces cercueils. Dis-moi une chose, Elena… Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été à sa place ? Si ton frère aurait été détenu prisonnier… Ne serais-tu pas allé jusqu'à mentir et trahir des personnes qui te font confiance ? Ne me dis pas non parce que nous savons toutes les deux que tu te mens. La famille est la chose la plus sacrée et surtout pour un Mikaelson… Ils ont beau se détester à certains moments, ils seront toujours unis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils se soutiendront. N'as-tu jamais pensé que si Klaus a mis sa famille dans des cercueils, c'était juste pour les protéger de leur père ? »**_ Demandais-je de manière significative à la fin tout en exprimant un air confiant.

_**« Tu as l'air de prendre soin d'Elijah… »**_ Conclu Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

_**« Tu dis tout cela à propos de la famille et son importance, mais, pourtant, je n'ai pas vu Stefan ou Damon agir comme ça. »**_ Dit Elena avec confusion.

_**« Tu sais… Il y a une raison. Lorsque Damon a été transformé en vampire contre sa volonté puis-je ajouté, il a fait la promesse qu'il ferait de l'existence de Stefan un enfer. Pendant très longtemps, il a détesté être un vampire. Même s'il méprise à certains moments Stefan, je suis sûr que s'il était en danger ou que sa vie était menacée pour le pire, Damon irait à son secours. Après tout, c'est son frère et le seul membre restant de sa famille. Tu crois que si Stefan ne prenait pas soin de Damon, il m'aurait appelé ? »**_ Demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elena me regarda alors avec compréhension et de façons impressionnées par mon point de vue, tandis que Bonnie avait un sourire complice et en réponse, je lui fis un clin d'œil. J'étais sûr que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle.

**« Comment en sais-tu autant sur la famille ? »** Demanda soudainement Elena.

_**« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup Elena parce que ma famille se résume à mon père. Ma propre mère m'a renié parce que je voulais aller vivre avec mon père. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis mes 17ans et je vais presque en avoir 19. Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vois pas des gens qui ne me sont pas liés par le sang comme n'étant pas de ma famille. Je ferais tout pour maintenir en sécurité ma famille tout comme tu le ferais avec ton frère. Tu sais… Si je suis devenu un vampire, c'est pour une bonne raison. Lors de la confrontation avec Victoria et ses nouveau-nés, j'étais devenu faible et épuisé dû à l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs, mais aussi parce que j'avais étendu sur beaucoup de monde mon bouclier. J'en dirais plus à ce sujet plus tard. Cependant, même si je savais que je risquais de mourir, j'ai continué dans le but de protéger ma famille. À un moment donné, un vampire a voulu attaquer mon père lorsqu'il était déjà occupé avec un autre. Je n'ai pas pensé et je me suis mis entre les deux. J'ai pris le coup dans le processus. J'étais prête à me sacrifier pour sauver la vie de mon père, mais aussi des autres. »**_ L'informais-je.

_**« Bella a toujours été comme ça… Elle a toujours pris soin des autres avant elle. Son amour est inqualifiable tellement il est important. Bella voit le bien en chaque personne, même si c'est une toute petite partie. Elle est la seule qui a pu voir à travers le masque de Damon et elle l'a accepté comme il l'était. Elle sait plus que quiconque qui est le vrai Damon. Le Damon que j'ai connu lorsque nous étions encore humain.» **_Intervint Stefan avec un petit sourire auquel je répondis facilement.

_**« Mais il a tué des gens ! »**_ Protesta avec fougue Elena.

_**« Ah oui ? Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le seul. Pourtant tu es toi-même avec un vampire. Chaque vampire a tué à un moment ou à un autre. Stefan n'est pas non plus innocent ou un ange. Désolé pour ça, Steffi, mais c'est la vérité. Dans son passé, il a tué des gens et beaucoup à cela, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es repoussé ou que tu le juges. Au contraire en fait. Alors… Dis-moi, quelle est la différence avec Damon ? »**_ Demandais-je, sachant que je l'avais coincé.

_**« J'aime Stefan… »**_ Dit-elle surprise.

_**« Bien entendu… Lorsque tu aimes une personne, tu l'acceptes entièrement. Que ce soit ses actes passés ou présents. Tu l'acceptes avec ses qualités comme ses défauts et tu supportes son caractère de merde, même si tu as envie de le frapper le plus clair de ton temps. »**_ Fis-je en plaisantant à la fin.

_**« On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause… Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? »**_ Demanda Bonnie avec un regard significatif.

_**« J'ai cru aimer une fois il n'y a pas trop longtemps de ça… mais je me trompais. Je prenais une fascination et un émerveillement pour de l'amour, mais c'était une illusion. Je sais mieux maintenant »**_ Murmurais-je en réponse sans vraiment répondre à ce qu'elle sous-entendait._** « Je pense que ce que je t'ai dit, Elena, t'a fait réaliser certaines choses… »**_ Fis-je remarquer en voyant les yeux d'Elena. _**« Ne laisse pas le gène Petrova ou Pierce agir sur toi parce que sinon tu seras aussi mauvaise que Katherine ou Tatia. » **_Dis-je avec finalité avant de me lever et de déposer ma tasse vide sur la table basse.

Après cela, je leur souris puis je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et je grimpai les marches dans la direction de la chambre de Damon.

Une fois dans la pièce, je refermai doucement la porte puis j'allai dans la salle de bain tout en prenant mon sac de voyage au passage que Stefan avait sortis de ma voiture et monté un peu plus tôt, puis je me déshabillai et je me vêtis d'une simple chemise de nuit en satin de couleur chocolat.

Lorsque je fus vêtis dans ma chemise de nuit, ressemblant vraiment à une chemise, je sortis de la pièce puis je marchai vers le lit et j'allai me mettre sur le côté gauche où n'était pas Damon et je me mis en dessous de la couette noire. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Damon, je remarquai tout de suite qu'il avait dû se réveiller parce qu'il s'était, apparemment, débarrasser de sa chemise et qu'il était, à présent, torse nu. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas le vérifier comme une femme en manque, puis je fermai les yeux afin de trouver un bon sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour sentir un corps me collant de très près ainsi qu'un bras me tenant fermement par la taille et je devinai facilement qu'il s'agissait de Damon, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose que je remarquai.

En effet, je pouvais constater le très gros problème se faisant sentir dans le bas de mon dos et je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Certes, j'étais très flatté, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de Damon, mais, en même temps, j'étais troublé et choqué.

Finalement, je me décidai de rester dans cette position et voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Après une courte période à attendre dans cette position, je sentis sa main caresser l'une de mes cuisses et j'eus le souffle coupé à la sensation de béatitude que je ressentis que par ce toucher.

_**« Damon… Je ne suis pas un de tes fantasmes ou une de tes salopes en chaleur… »**_ Murmurais-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise afin de lui faire face, mais il me tenait fermement.

_**« Je sais qui tu es… »**_ Chuchota-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée et en mettant sa tête dans mon cou pour ensuite inspirer mon odeur.

_**« À quoi joues-tu alors ? »**_ Dis-je en réussissant à me retourner afin de me retrouver sur mon dos.

_**« Je ne joue pas. »**_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se redresser et de venir planer au-dessus de moi.

_**« Dam - … »**_ Commençais-je surprise de ses actions, mais je ne pus dire quelque chose de plus parce que, bientôt, il pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête dans mon cou puis, l'instant suivant, je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma chair, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

Lorsque la surprise fut passée et que la réalisation de ce qui était en train de se produire se fit dans mon esprit, j'écarquillai les yeux.

Il était extrêmement rare qu'un échange de sang se fasse entre deux vampires. Il se faisait uniquement dans une signification très intime et tous, ne le faisaient pas. Cela se faisait uniquement lorsque deux vampires voulaient se lier l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur existence. Bien entendu, il fallait que les deux vampires boivent de l'autre et pas seulement un seul des deux.

Je me mordis la lèvre tentant de me garder sous contrôle et de ne pas donner dans mes envies de mordre Damon, mais lorsque je sentis sa main commençant à voyager sur mon corps avec sensualité, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir à s'échapper par mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir mon peu de contrôle s'échapper. Damon était en train de me faire ressentir des pulsions et ce n'était certainement pas de la faim, mais bien autre chose. Quelque chose de plus primal et plus sauvage.

Tout en utilisant mon peu de contrôle que je possédais encore en moi, je renversai Damon sur son dos puis, aussi vite, j'essayai de sortir de cette chambre, mais il ne le vit pas de la même façon parce que je fus plaqué avec un bruit tonitruant contre la porte de la chambre avant que je fus soulevé et que je me retrouve avec mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me voir dans un miroir pour savoir que c'était mon visage de vampire que j'avais. Damon avait provoqué à mes instincts les plus profonds et les plus bestiaux à sortir.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_ Demanda Stefan de derrière la porte et je pouvais entendre les cœurs de Bonnie, mais aussi d'Elena, faisant déclencher ma soif pour leur sang.

La soif de sang ajoutée à mon besoin d'assouvir mes pulsions vers Damon pouvait être très dangereux pour les deux humaines présentes dans la maison. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour les faire sortir d'ici avant que ça devienne un carnage et que je fasse quelque chose de tout à fait regrettable. Cependant, j'étais trop hors de contrôle pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs correctement ou bien mon bouclier.

Je grognais en réponse tout comme Damon resserra sa prise sur moi et me cogna, une nouvelle fois, contre la porte tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

_**« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! Laisse-nous tranquilles ! » **_Répliqua sèchement Damon en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Aussitôt, je pus entendre les murmures des trois d'entre eux puis Stefan, Bonnie et Elena en train de quitter le couloir précipitamment puis, après quelques instants, j'entendis la porte d'entrée de la maison se fermer.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de retrouver le contrôle de moi-même tout en essayant de régulariser ma respiration, mais avec l'odeur de Damon si proche de moi, si envoutante et si délicieuse, c'était impossible. J'étais attiré par son odeur particulièrement épicée comme aucune autre. Son parfum m'entourait et ne voulait pas partir. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait réellement, mais une chose dont j'étais sûr, je voulais Damon et cela, dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ces pulsions pour quelqu'un, pas comme une humaine et pas depuis que j'avais été transformé.

Soudainement, je ré ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis Damon se déplacer à vitesse vampire avant que je fus placé sur sa commode, de style ancien, avec lui entre mes jambes. Damon profita de mon trouble et de ma surprise parce que l'instant suivant, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans la passion, mais aussi l'urgence.

Au premier abord, je ne répondis pas, trop choqué pour le faire, mais, finalement, je donnai dans mes instincts et l'embrassai en retour avec autant de ferveur et d'ardeur tout en glissant mes mains sur ses épaules nues ainsi qu'en plongeant mes ongles dans sa peau due à l'intensité de toutes les bonnes choses que Damon me faisait ressentir et provoquait en moi.

Reprenant l'air, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin à cause de ma condition de vampire, je déglutis et le regardai dans les yeux avec incompréhension et confusion. Je fus troublé par ce que je vis dans ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de convoitise, de besoin, mais aussi de tendresse.

_**« Si c'est un de tes petits jeux, tu peux arrêter tout de suite… Je ne serais pas ton jouet et je ne vais pas le permettre. »**_ Haletais-je laborieusement, mais avec une note très sérieuse dans ma voix.

_**« Tu n'es pas un jeu… »**_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_**« Qu'en est-il de Katherine ? D'Elena ? »**_ Demandais-je incrédule pas sûr si je devais le croire ou non.

_**« J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit à Elena… J'ai réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet. À propos d'elle, à propos de Katherine. Finalement, j'ai réalisé que je ne les avais jamais vraiment aimés. Katherine, je croyais l'aimer, mais c'était sa contrainte sur moi qui me l'a fait faire. Elena, c'était parce qu'elle ressemblait à Katherine, mais aussi parce que je voulais faire de la vie de Stefan misérable. Durant toutes ces années, je me suis caché sous ce masque, j'ai essayé de me faire accepter pour qui j'étais sans que les autres me jugent pour une chose ou une autre, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. La seule personne qui m'a accepté avec mes défauts et mes qualités, c'est toi. Tu as vu le vrai moi. Tu ne m'as pas jugé et tu ne m'as pas repoussé lorsque tu as découvert tout ce que j'avais fait. »**_ Déclara-t-il avec conviction.

_**« Où vas-tu avec ça ? »**_ Dis-je touché et une voix plus douce que ce que j'aurais cru possible.

_**« Je te veux. Toi, pas une autre. »**_ Dit-il fermement.

_**« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en train de délirer à cause de mon sang ou que tu n'es pas tombé sur ta tête ? »**_ Demandais-je incrédule.

_**« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire que je te veux ? »**_ Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

En réponse, je laissai échapper un rire dépourvu d'humour puis je le repoussai afin qu'il se recule pour que je puisse sauter de par-dessus la commode et poser mes pieds sur le sol.

Dès lors, je commençai à marcher dans la chambre spacieuse et vaste tout en ayant une main dans mes cheveux, montrant ma frustration, mais aussi mon malaise.

_**« Regarde-moi un peu, Damon… Je ne suis bonne pour personne. À chaque fois que je me rapproche de quelqu'un, je me fais utiliser de différentes manières ou alors je provoque de mettre les personnes à qui je tiens en danger. Bon sang ! J'ai failli faire tuer mon propre père à cause de mes stupidités ! Je suis devenu un loup-garou, Damon ! J'ai tué pour sauver mon père ! »**_ M'exclamais-je avec des larmes aux yeux. _**« J'attire le danger à la moindre occasion… » **_Me lamentais-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en mettant ma tête dans mes mains tout en regardant vers le sol. _**« Je ne suis bonne pour personne… »**_ Ajoutais-je lamentablement et avec vulnérabilité dans un murmure à peine audible.

Damon était l'une des seules personnes devant qui je baissais mes gardes, de temps en temps, et, là, c'était un de ces moments. J'étais en général une personne confiance et sûr de moi, mais, parfois, j'avais mes propres insécurités.

Tout ce que m'avait dit Edward dans cette forêt n'avait pas non plus aidé. Il m'avait fait penser que je n'étais pas si importante que ça. Je n'étais pas sûr que je l'avais vraiment aimé, mais Damon était une personne importante pour moi et je ne voulais pas le perdre ou qu'il m'utilise aussi. Ça me détruirait qu'il le fasse.

Sans lever les yeux, je pus entendre Damon se rapprocher de moi puis il s'agenouilla devant moi et retira mes mains de ma tête pour ensuite prendre mon visage en coupe avec ses propres mains tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Tu es une personne remplie de compassion et au grand cœur. Tu vois le bien dans chaque personne que tu croises. Même si c'est une infime partie, tu la verras. Tu aides les personnes dans le besoin et pour moi, une mauvaise personne ne le ferait pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et personne n'a le droit de dire le contraire. Ne crois pas toutes les choses que ce bâtard t'a dites lorsqu'il t'a quitté. Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir et il a fait la plus grosse erreur en te laissant. Je sais maintenant… je sais que ça a toujours été toi. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance de te le montrer… » **_Murmura-t-il sincèrement avant de placer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**« Damon… »**_ Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, pas sûr de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.

_**« Laisse-moi te montrer… »**_ Murmura-t-il en me poussant vers le matelas pour que nous soyons ensuite couchés avec lui au-dessus de moi.

L'instant d'après, Damon dirigea ses lèvres dans mon cou, me faisant soupirer de bien-être, et l'une de ses mains alla caresser l'une de mes cuisses avant qu'il la place avec douceur autour de sa taille et qu'il se repositionne afin que nous nous touchions intimement et que plus aucun espace ne nous sépare.

Être si proche de lui, me fit soupirer de contentement et un ronronnement sortit de ma gorge lorsqu'il se frotta à moi tout en m'attrapant par les cheveux et de me tirer à lui afin de coller nos lèvres ensemble dans un baiser langoureux, lent et passionné.

Ce fut seulement en réalisant à quel point Damon était sérieux dans tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, que je me laissai aller pour de bon et que je décidai de succomber à ses touches et à ses attentions plus que merveilleuses.

Aussitôt, je nous fis rouler afin d'échanger nos positions et tout aussi rapidement, ma bouche alla dévorer la peau de son cou tout comme ma main alla à la base de son pantalon. En une fraction de seconde, celui-ci fut déboutonné et entrouvert. Bien vite, j'enlevai le pantalon de Damon, le faisant se retrouver plus qu'en boxer assez moulant pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Je ne pus faire un autre mouvement parce qu'assez vite, Damon se redressa puis il me poussa, faisant en sorte que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux sur nos genoux l'un en face de l'autre.

Dès lors, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise de nuit très lentement tout en me regardant avec des yeux fumants et pénétrants, me faisant me mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Assez tôt, il fit glisser ma chemise de mes épaules et de mon corps, provoquant à me faire frissonner et à ce que je me retrouve plus qu'en shorty de dentelle couleur chocolat.

Pendant tout ce temps, nous ne nous quittâmes nullement des yeux. Entre nous, c'était si intense, si puissant que je pouvais sentir la tension électrifiée dans la chambre. Un feu s'était créé en moi et courait dans chacune de mes veines ainsi que dans chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps.

Tellement j'étais axé sur la convoitise entre Damon et moi, j'en oubliai de garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même et ce fut donc, pourquoi, un grognement s'échappa de par mes lèvres avant que je me jette sur Damon avec ma bouche en fusion avec la sienne et que l'une de mes mains se retrouve dans ses cheveux courts, tandis que mon autre main était en tenant la base de sa nuque.

Je frissonnai agréablement lorsque Damon me fit le chevaucher, provocant à ma poitrine nue d'entrer en contact avec la sienne musclée, mais pas trop, seulement comme il le fallait et comme je l'aimais. Sa main partit rapidement en exploration dans mes longs cheveux ondulés naturellement, tandis que son autre se posa sur mon cul pour ensuite le serrer fermement en me rapprochant d'encore plus près par la même occasion, créant de délicieuses frictions qui me firent gémir de délectation.

Ses yeux me pénétraient comme jamais. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir tout en moi. Chaque émotion et chaque petite chose qui faisait de moi qui j'étais réellement. Je me sentais défaillir et me liquéfier. C'était si intense que j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, plutôt un fantasme dans ce cas-ci.

Me mordant la lèvre dans un geste, que je savais être séducteur vu les yeux de Damon s'obscurcirent, je le poussai sur le dos d'une main sur son épaule puis je me repositionnai pour poser plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou et sur sa gorge.

Après cela, je pris chacun de ses tétons dans ma bouche pour ensuite les mordiller ludiquement. Je parsemai alors son torse d'une myriade de baisers papillon, mais sensuel à la fois.

À la fin de cela, je me léchai les lèvres volontairement sous son regard lubrique avant de prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et de lui débarrasser très lentement et tortueusement de son boxer, libérant ainsi son érection en attente de la suite des évènements à venir. En la voyant surgir à l'attention, je souris de satisfaction en sachant que c'était moi qui faisais tant d'effets à Damon et pas une autre.

À partir de maintenant, il n'y aurait plus que moi à le faire, à le toucher et à l'avoir. Damon m'appartenait dans tous les sens du terme.

_**« Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? Fais ton choix parce qu'après ça, je ne te partagerais plus à personne. Pas à Katherine, pas à Elena et pas à tes petites trainées que tu utilises tant comme jouet sexuel… » **_Dis-je honnêtement, lui laissant le choix.

_**« Ça a toujours été toi et ça le sera à jamais… »**_ Déclara-t-il avec passion, conviction et assurance tout en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête de façon tout à fait décontractée en n'ayant aucune pudeur et en étant à l'aise avec son corps ou son état de nudité. _**« Mais la même chose vaut pour toi… Tu es à moi dans tous les sens… » **_Ronronna-t-il avec possessivité tout en venant m'attraper et en me plaçant sous lui.

Avec un sourire narquois digne de Damon Salvatore, il installa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, me piégeant et me maintenant en place. Je mis alors mes bras autour de son cou et je me penchai vers son visage pour ensuite déposer doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Notre baiser commença lentement pour devenir rapidement plus passionné, plus fougueux et intense.

Tout en continuant à m'embrasser tantôt sur mes lèvres, tantôt dans mon cou, Damon fit descendre une main vers mon sein pour ensuite le malaxer et me taquiner en passant son pouce sur mon téton et mon mamelon.

_**« Arrête de me taquiner, nom de Dieu ! »**_ Râlais-je pour ensuite placer une jambe autour de sa taille.

_**« Mais c'est si amusant… »**_ Me railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin rempli de méfaits avant de replacer ma jambe et de glisser vers le bas de mon corps.

Avant toute autre chose, Damon posa une série de baisers, bouche ouverte, le long de mon ventre, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir, puis il me jeta un coup d'œil et il arracha mon shorty, le laissant tomber sur le sol à côté du lit par la suite.

_**« À mon entière disposition… »**_ Commenta-t-il avec satisfaction en se vantant béatement tout en écartant mes cuisses en en se mettant entre.

Un instant plus tard, Damon fit un long et lent coup de langue à mes lèvres intimes, me faisant sursauter au contact, mais, bien vite, je gémis de plaisir à la sensation que ça provoqua à mon corps. Damon entreprit après cela de s'occuper avec soin et attention de mon cœur chauffée et humide en le léchant, suçant et en le mordillant à quelques reprises.

Bientôt, ses doigts rejoignirent la partie, me provoquant encore plus de plaisir de ce que je ressentais déjà. Je n'étais plus que gémissements et halètements tout en me tordant et en prenant la couette, sous moi, dans des poings.

Après longtemps, la bobine dans mon estomac se délia et j'atteignis ma jouissance en rejetant ma tête en arrière tout en me mordant durement la lèvre inférieure, faisant s'écouler un filet de sang, et en arquant mon dos dans le plaisir.

Durant le temps que je me calmais de mon orgasme assez puissant, Damon léchait mon jus dû à ma jouissance.

En fin de compte, Damon remonta vers moi en rampant le long de mon corps puis il fouina mon cou durant quelques instants pour ensuite déposer un baiser chaste et doux sur la peau de celui-ci. Je caressai alors ses cheveux, lui faisant relever les yeux puis son visage. L'instant suivant, je savourai ses lèvres en plaçant un bras dans son dos et en faisant en sorte que mes jambes encerclent complètement la taille tonifiée de Damon.

_**« Je te veux tellement… »**_ Grogna-t-il près de mes lèvres tout en se frictionnant contre moi, montrant la preuve de ses dires.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »**_ Le narguais-je avec un regard suggestif et un sourire charmeur ainsi que sensuel.

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour persuader Damon parce que tout en se soutenant d'un bras, il prit son membre dans une main, me taquina brièvement en se frottant contre mes lèvres intimes avec, pour ensuite, s'introduire dans mon antre chaleureuse avec tendresse et lenteur.

Je savais par cette attention, qu'il voulait que ça soit spécial, pas rien que pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Il voulait que ça soit mémorable et inoubliable. À cela, je lui souris tendrement auquel, il répondit par un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque Damon fut entièrement logé à l'intérieur de moi, nous gémîmes à l'unisson pour la sensation de n'être qu'un avec l'autre, mais aussi de la sensation de justesse.

Très vite, je soulevai mes hanches d'un mouvement impatient, ne supportant plus l'attente, ce qui fit ricaner Damon, et en quelques secondes, il entreprit ses mouvements, me faisant de plus en plus gémir.

Après une longue période à nous embrasser avec fougue, à nous caresser mutuellement avec passion et en étant aussi relié avec l'autre, nos mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques, plus énergiques et moins contrôlés. Peu à peu, je pouvais sentir mes instincts prendre le relai et le dessus.

Regardant Damon dans les yeux après un moment de pure passion, je vis ceux-ci noircirent complètement et son visage prendre ses traits de vampire. En quelques secondes, ses dents percèrent la peau de mon cou tout comme je plongeai mes propres dents dans son épaule et que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, le faisant saigner et provoquer à Damon de grogner.

Après un court moment, je dégageai mes dents de son épaule après avoir bu une bonne quantité de son sang, comme il en avait fait de même avec moi, puis je léchai la plaie en la refermant de salive afin de la cicatriser. Damon m'imita un instant plus tard.

Un certain laps de temps passa lorsque, finalement, j'atteignis mon point de rupture au même instant que le fit Damon et qu'il rugit sa libération tout en jetant sa tête en arrière. Par la suite, Damon s'effondre sur moi avec sa tête juste à côté de la mienne. Bientôt, Damon se retira de moi et se coucha sur mon côté pour ensuite me draper sur sa poitrine et nous couvrir de la couette.

_**« Bon sang… On aurait dû le faire avant ça… »**_ Commentais-je en souriant heureuse.

_**« Je te l'avais dit que ça serait quelque chose… »**_ Fit-il avec arrogance en me donnant son sourire, qui était sa marque de fabrique, tout en me regardant avec des yeux scintillants et en ne portant pas son masque habituel.

_**« Ça valait le temps d'attendre parce que, maintenant, tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment. »**_ Fis-je remarquer avant de poser un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_**« Ça sera toujours toi et à jamais… »**_ Murmura-t-il avant de me faire basculer sur mon dos et de me donner un baiser plus urgent ainsi que plus primal, annonçant un deuxième tour.

**FIN**


End file.
